Of Leaf And Shadow
by ChibiRaptor
Summary: A project that started as joke to create original Naruto characters without the presence of Sues and Stus. You be the judge.


Author's Notes: This story line was created as joke in high school a couple of years back along with my friends. It's a parallel story to the canon Naruto line. I've decided to share it with you all just because I can. Bad reviews will hurt my feelings, but I'll get over them quite quickly.

Prologue

Hidden Shadow Village, the most hidden of all of the Hidden Villages. Only high ranking ninjas know of its origin deep within The Night Country. They are a sleeping power, one that neither of the villages wish to have bad ties with. They remain secret for the safety of everyone around them.

The only village the keep truly close ties with is the Hidden Leaf Village. The only reason is because each village has each a side of the same coin. Each has the two most dormant monsters sleeping in the bodies of children. They keep these ties, for they know if either one of them became bitter at each other, all they would have to was let those two monster meet again. And, the end of the world would come.

So the Village of the Hidden Shadow, remains hidden, except for those who live there and for those who already know it exists.

Chapter 1

Kimishi Wiru was the sensei for Hidden Shadow's soon to be graduating genin class. The academy system was pretty much the same as the academies of the other shinobi villages. The only difference was that it was a year longer. This was to insure that the Shadow's new genin would always be stronger than the other villages' new genin.

Wiru sat as his desk and read through the roaster before this class would come in for the day. There was some mighty fine talent in this year's class. All of them had the potential to be great ninjas.

The first name on the list that caught his eyes was Kura Kuroko. She was an orphan girl, though not many people knew that she was. She was quite kind, and always smiling. Most of the class wasn't too fond of her, and would frequently pick on her. But, she would just suck it up, and continue smiling. She had an odd taste for different kind of ramen as well.

Kanmuri Ritsu, she was quite different from her best friend Kuroko. Wiru smiled. She really didn't need to say anything in her defense with Ritsu around. The girl would jump and bite anyone head's off that would dare insult her best friend. She was loyal. Her talent was a bit lacking, but her spirits were high and she wasn't one likely to give up. She always tried her best and everything she did. She was a hard worker, that's what he believed was her true potential as a Shinobi.

Murinage Hiyori, the third of the three girl group. She was the quieter one of the bunch. She always tried to make peace with everyone. She too was loyal. Wiru believed she was the only one in the class that knew of Kuroko's secret of being an orphan. He even had the haunch that not even Ritsu knew. Hiyori was just that kind of person. One that you knew you could trust with every secret in the world. Her ninjutsu wasn't all that bad either. With more training she could a fine shinobi.

Wiru sighed. Kodane Shison, or like the class called him Shi. Or the girls, Shi-kun. He definitely was a popular one. Especially, with the girls. And, all of the other class mates wanted to be his friend, simply because his family was the richest in the village. The Kodane clan was the second strongest clan in the village, after the Kura. (No relations to Kuroko). Despite the face it was a small clan compared to the others. However, Shi was a bit anti-social. He turned down nearly every girl that asked him out. He kept little company with the other classmates period. He was smarter than he looked. He knew they really weren't out to be his friend at all. However, Wiru knew the boy had a hidden insecurity. This was said very loudly to him. Shi's nickname for Kuroko was Kura-buso. Wiru was well aware that Kuroko was not a pretty girl, however she had the heart to make up for it. But, by throwing negative things at the girl who always smiled, Shison could keep the attention off of him.

Jenseki Yukio, Wiru chuckled to himself. The number one rookie in the class, though he wasn't sure if Yukio himself knew that. Yukio concentrated more on his womanizing skills than his ninja skills. It was quite funny. He was also the only one that Shi kept company. It was hard for Wiru to see the up town boy be best friends with one who lived in the worst part of town. He knew Yukio didn't live in the best living condition, or the best family background in the world. He knew this, because he knew Yukio's mother a little too well. However, it is his mother believe it or not where the spunky red head got his talent from. Although, he was pretty sure he got even more from that unknown father or his.

Inzei Kisaki, he was the new kid to this school. His family moved here from the Hidden Leaf Village. Hokage sought it best that the two allied villages spread out their forces. The Leaf was getting a little over crowded anyway. He didn't say much yet and kept to himself. He was still in the process of making his place in this village. He did however express a good deal of talent. He just needed the opportunity to spread his wings out more.

Nasuki Okuri, this one kind gave Wiru the creeps. Sure, the boy had talent. He was so far the fastest one in the class. Quick to learn as well. However, the boy, when it came to other boys was a bit too friendly. Though, he knew this shouldn't be a factor as for as being a ninja goes, but if he ever made it to a genin (which Wiru was pretty sure of) it might be difficult for other male team members to feel comfortable around him. This could lead to inefficiency in team work. Wiru would just hope some cute little nin girl would float by Okuri's way and brush him off his feet. Not simply because he wanted to change the boy from his ways, but he just wanted to look out for the village's best interests.

Then there was Takashi Mikoto. He was. . . the dog. Wiru stared at his name momentarily. He was the reason why Hidden Shadow and Hidden Leaf always made sure they were on good terms. The Leaf had the fox after all, and if the two were ever to meet the world could come to an end and there's nothing anyone could do about once the two mortal enemies faced each other. Mikoto from what he understood was different from the fox child of Hidden Leaf. Both were rejects of their society, but unlike the fox child Mikoto choose to separate himself from society. Perhaps, it was because hew as afraid to get close to anyone. The boy knew he was different, he just didn't know how different.

Wiru went down the list of names. The other students were pretty much average, and would end up passing the graduation test, but most them would be sent back to the academy because they couldn't pass the genin exam. However, those eight, Wiru knew they had what is took to make in this world of Shinobi. Yes, there were big things to come for them.

And then...this last name, the new.. . . .

His attention was disturbed at the sound of some students coming inside the class room. "Good mornin, Wiru Sensei," they said as they came in.

"Ah, Konnichi-wa," he greeted.

"Wiru Sensei." He looked up at the brown haired, blue eyed girl. She had the potential to be pretty, but Wiru doubt it. She was far too skinny.

"Yes, Kuroko," he acknowledged. "What is it?"

"The office had told me that they wanted to see you," she replied.

"Ah it must be that new student that's starting today."

"New student?" she questioned. "Another one? Where'd he transfer from?"

"Well. . . . you'll see when I bring him," Wiru replied. "Why don't you go and take a seat."

"Yes sir." Kuroko nodded and went go take her seat in the second row from the top of the class next to Hiyori. Ritsu was in front of her leaning back. Kuroko picked up a pencil and poked her friend in the back of the neck. "Oi, so how's the studying coming?"

The blonde looked up with her green eyes. "Slowly but surely," she replied. "It's a hell of a lot to learn."

Kuroko grinned down at her. "You could always quit."

"Feh, quitting isn't even a word located in my dictionary," she replied.

Kuroko smiled. "Good for you." She watched as her friend turned back around and leaned back in her seat again with her blonde pony tail swaying.

From the lower seats in the room, Shison was waiting for the right opportunity. He found it went Wiru had left the room. He turned around in his seat and called out loudly. "Oi, Kura-buso! Which dike did ya pick last night, neh!"

Kuroko smiled and looked down at him. "And, how would you reply if I told you that it was your Mom, Shi-kun."

Then from out of no where, a book came flying and hit Shison in the face. Ritsu stood on her desk. "And which faggot did you suck on!"

"Ouch!" Shi rubbed the bump on his head where the corner of the book hit him, as the class laughed.

Ritsu picked up another book. "Next time I'll stick a brick in there!"

Yukio chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

"What's so funny?" the brunette (though his ends were black) snapped at the red head.

Yukio just shook his head. "You really asked for that one, Shi." He chuckled again. "You'd think you'd learn by now that even though Kuroko isn't too much a threat, Ritsu-chan is."

Shi rubbed his head. "Baka," he grumbled. "At least I'm not failing the class like a certain blonde we all know."

Ritsu stood up on her desk again. "At least I don't fail on getting dates, like a certain baka we all know!"

"Feh," he replied. "Just because I don't ask dikes out, better yet stupid blondes out, doesn't mean I get any." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Why you.. . ."

"Ritsu," Kuroko interrupted. "Please settle down. You don't want to get in trouble if Wiru Sensei comes back in. Beside, Shi-kun's and my rivalry is between Shi-kun and I.

"Feh, as if I'm gonna stand here and let someone bad mouth my best friend like that."

"I'd rather you not," she smiled.

"Well," Ritsu sighed, sitting back down. "Someone needed to tell him something."

Kisaki looked over at the blonde girl and smiled. He was quite enjoying the antics that were being displayed. And besides, the little blonde was kind of cute, and very spunky.

Shison looked up at Kuroko. "Feh." He settled back down in his seat. _No matter what I throw at her, she's always smiling. _

Yukio was still chuckling under his breath.

"What are you still laughing at?" he lifted an eye brow at his best friend.

"Nothing," he replied. "It's just you and Kuroko-chan so need to go out."

"Geh!" Shi wigged out. "What? Are you insane?"

Yukio closed his eyes and opened one up to look at him with a tedious smile on his fact. "Maybe," he replied. "But why else do you always pick her out when it comes down to your daily shenanigans?"

A big red blush went across his face. "Feh, you don't know what you're talking about." He faced the front and pouted in his seat.

"Not to pry or anything," Yukio continued. "But didn't she ask you out to lunch once."

Shi kept pouting and facing the front.

"Fine fine," Yukio sighed. "It seems I'm not getting this one out of you. Well, if you won't go out with her, I might have to ask her to lunch then."

Shison gave Yukio a long, hard, not so pleasant stare.

Yukio shrank back and sweat dropped. "Enn, what's that look for?"

"Feh, whatever," he finally replied. "Go ahead if you like ugly type."

Yukio looked at him a moment. "Nah," he replied. "I wouldn't do that to my best friend."

Shi continued to stare into the distance he was remembering that time.

"_Umm, Shi-kun?"_

_He had turned around and looked at the girl. He knew her from class. She was the one that always kept smiling at him. In fact she smiled at everyone. _

"_Kuroko, right?" he questioned. "What is it that you want?"_

"_Umm, well, if you're not doing anything for lunch, I was wandering if we could and have some together."_

_Shi's heart stopped for a moment as he looked at the girl. She was nice to look at, and it might've been nice to have lunch with her. However. . ._

_He began to laugh. _

"_Enn?"_

"_Gimme a break!" he laughed. "Why would I want to have lunch with an ugly girl like you?"_

_Her smiled faded just for a moment, but it returned. "Sorry," she smiled. "I was just wandering because you're by yourself all the time. I'm sorry that I bothered you." _

"_Yea, you better be sorry for wasting my time with your ugly face," he laughed. _

_She just kept smiling at him. "You know Shi-kun, you're really strong."_

"_Enn?" he was taken back some. _

"_Stronger than you think you are," she continued. "I can understand why. But, Shi-kun.. . .." She stopped for a moment. _

"_Enn, what, what is it, ugly?"_

"_You know, if you continue on like this, you won't get any stronger," she said. "You won't be able to protect those precious to you."_

_There was a long pause after that, before he blurted out. "What the hell would you know you stupid girl!" he raged. "As if you have anything precious to you, or would understand! You probably raid your home with dikes!" He turned around and stomped away_.

Shison sighed. He hadn't known why he said that that day. He just wasn't the person that wanted to get close to anyone. He didn't want to have to have someone precious to protect, it was too much trouble. He already had enough trouble as it was trying to prove himself to his entire family. But, her, she smiled until the very end. And, even now, he would bet a million yin that if he turned around she would still be smiling. He wasn't the strong one, he was the idiot. She was the strong one.

"Alright, rats, pay attention," Wiru said walking in with a young boy. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He also had two triangular marks on each a side of his face. He face was blank and what seemed to hold no emotions.

Ritsu turned her head and looked at Kuroko. "He looks like trouble."

Her friend nodded back at her.

"This is our new student, Kura Ryoujin."

"Kura?" Yukio questioned. He and a few other turned heads to look at Kuroko."

"Don't look at me," she replied. "I don't know who he is. No relations."

"I here the Kura-clan is the best in village," Hiyori spoke up. "All of their members have this advanced bloodline that enables them to be superb Hunter-nins. Most of them make it to Jounin level before they're 12 years old."

"I wander why someone like that would be in a normal ninja class," Kuroko commented.

"Maybe to learn our kind of training," Ritsu shrugged.

"I doubt anyone from the clan would be interesting in the average ninja," Hiyori replied. "They're just too advanced. Even if he was a misfit of the clan."

"I agree," Kuroko said as she watched the boy take a seat on the other side of Yukio. "There's something more to this."

Yukio swallowed hard. _Oh great, just what I need, a freaky dead beat sitting next to me_. "Oi, Shi, let's switch seats," he whispered.

"Hmmm?" Shi looked over him lazily. "Yea, right."

Yukio steamed a little. _Back stabber and after all I've done for you. _

It wasn't long before lunch had come around. The class together had practiced Henge no jutsu. Kuroko was really proud of Ritsu. She had a lot of trouble with that jutsu. But, she was able to get it today with flying colors.

She pulled out thermos that was full of her favorite meal, ramen. Well, perhaps not her favorite, but it was certainly the food she would afford. She ate it as she watched Hiyori munch on her rice balls and Ritsu on a hamburger. Her ears then twitched as a new sound caught them. She turned her head to see.

Shi was sitting in a tree branch with his back against the trunk. His lunch bag was in his lap and wasn't opened yet. Instead, he held his harmonica to his mouth and was playing a sweet melody. Yukio was just below sitting on the ground munching on his lunch.

Hiyori and Ritsu followed her gaze. Ritsu sweat dropped. "Those two really need to date each other."

"Oh, don't say that, Ritsu," Kuroko smiled, still watching Shi play. "You and I both know that neither of them are like that."

Hiyori giggled. "Especially, Yukio. He likes the girls too much."

"Feh."

"And besides," Kuroko commented. "They're not that bad. Even Shi-kun. He's just. . .insecure."

"Kodane is a big name to live up to," Hiyori pointed out.

"Feh, well if you like them so much you date 'em!" Ritsu snorted.

Kuroko's eyes only softened as she continued to watch.

Shison continued to play some. He glanced to the side and noticed that Kuroko was watching him, and listening to him with a smile and soft eyes. He stopped for a moment and looked at her, wandering once again what made her continue to smile like that. Then he snapped to his senses and began to wig out.

"Oi, ugly!" he yelled. "If you want to keep staring, take a picture! It'll last longer!"

Ritsu got to her feet. "Shuddup Shi-shi!"

"I'm sorry!" Kuroko apologized with a smile. "But you were playing so nicely."

Shi's eyes twitched for a moment before he turned to sit around with his back to her. "Whatever, ugly."

"Stop calling her that!" A half eaten hamburger hit him square in the back of his head.

He got to his feet. "Cut it out you stupid blonde, no body was talking to you!"

Yukio sighed and stood up. "I don't have to listen to this again."

"Enn? Oi, Yukio, where are you going?" Shi blinked a few times, confused.

He turned to look at him for a moment. "It's almost time to go back in, and I'm finished eating. Besides, you guys are starting to give me a headache."

The class eventually had gone back inside from lunch. Wiru sat there counting making sure all was there. "Yosh, alright, this after noon, we'll start something new."

The class moaned.

"Don't complain," he wrinkled his nose. "This'll all help you pass your graduation finals next week."

Ritsu's head slump. "Oh great, and just when I got the hang of everything else he's been plowing into us."

"This assignment will be due in three days." Wiru explained. "And you will each have a study partner chosen for you."

"Hey, that's good news, Ritsu," Hiyori said. "You'll most likely get someone who'll be able to help you out."

"I don't need a partner," Ryoujin said suddenly. "I've already mastered this skill anyway." He said nothing else as the class stared blankly at him.

Yukio sweat dropped. _Man_, _he's really, really freaking me out now_.

Wiru smiled. _As I thought_. "You're partners were selected according to your rankings in the class. One is more efficient than that of other so that one will be able to help each other out.

"Sounds reasonable," Hiyori stated.

Wiru began to call out names. "Murinage Hiyori and Inzei Kisaki."

The two of the perked up at the sound of their names.

Wiru called out a few more names. "Takashi Mikoto and Nasuki Okuri." _That should be an interesting thing to watch_. "Kodane Shison and Kura Kuroko."

Shi wigged out. "Nani! Sensei can't you change! I don't want to train with that girl!"

"The two of you are smack dab in the middle of the class," Wiru stated. "Pretty much even in everything so far. You wouldn't be able to help much to lesser ones, and the higher class mates wouldn't be able to help the either of you either. You'll have to work together. That's what it's meant to be a Shinobi.

Shi slumped down in his seat and pouted.

Wiru sighed and continued to name the partners. ".. . And, finally Jenseki Yukio and Kanmuri Ritsu.

The two went silent for a moment.

_Hmmm, me teamed up with the cute, spunky blonde. _Yukio jumped to his feet. "Right on!"

"I'm so glad you're happy," Shi grumbled.

Ritsu sweat dropped. "Sensei. . . are you sure you can't change?"

Wiru sighed again. "Yukio's scores are highest in the class," he pointed out.

Yukio stopped. "They are?"

"You my dear, Ritsu, you're scores are dead last."

"Enn?" Ritsu slumped. _I knew it_.

"So, what exactly are we training for anyway?" Mikoto spoke up for the first time today. He was getting quite curious at what his new training was about. Though he wasn't too thrilled with the partner he was assigned he would just have to grit his teeth and bare it for the sake of the training.

"We will, climb trees."


End file.
